In The End (A Vocaloid Fanfic)
by Caysapferg
Summary: It's a wonderful life at Sakura High School, until the apocalypse comes. GUMI and Lily are on their own, trying to survive, picking up new alliances on the way.


The alarm went off in GUMI's dorm room. Her lime green hair was a complete mess, and she looked absolutely terrible sleeping in an oversized T-shirt and pajama bottoms. She sat up in her uncomfortable bed, and reached over to hit her alarm clock. Her hand searched her nightstand, until she gave up and opened her eyes. Her roommate, Lily, was frantically brushing her hair and putting on a tight crop top with some short shorts in a big hurry, which seemed unnecessary. Lily was a typical teenage girl. She had long, golden hair, a very skinny body, and was commonly obsessed over by all the boys at school. She was fairly flat-chested, but that didn't stop her from wearing the skimpiest outfits possible. She didn't care about her body type, all she wanted was for people to like her.

"Uh… Lily… I think short shorts and that skin-tight shirt are against the school rules," said GUMI in a groggy tone. She was half-asleep, not aware that she had heard a fire alarm earlier, not her electrical clock. "Wait… what's going on?"

"It's the end of the world. Now get some clothes on, we're going." Lily brushed her hair thoroughly, even though she was in the middle of an apocalypse.

Gumi jumped out of her bed without question, taking Lily's word."Wait… Tell me what we're doing one more time?" If she truly had a chance of death, she'd prefer to avoid it. She put on a simple T-shirt, and her gym shorts. She didn't really approve of Lily's style choices on a day like this, assuming she wasn't just pulling a cheap trick. It's surely explain a lot, though.

"Come on. The. World. Is. Ending. Get your shit on, fast, and let's get out the door." Lily was surprisingly calm, and her reaction was reasonable. GUMI put her running shoes on, and was prepared to sweat her ass off. It was the survival of the fittest, after all. She put on her lucky bracelet, which was themed with her favorite anime. Lily signaled to her to come outside. GUMI was sure not to forget anything valuable. She grabbed her cell phone, and her pocket-sized photo of her and her family, just in case she'd never see them again. Lily ran out the door, and GUMI followed. She stepped out into the outdoor hallway where all the other dorms stood, and there were few people out. She peered into the windows of all her fellow classmates, and it seemed as the whole rest of Sakura Boarding School was getting ready for their death.

"I usually wake up early. You're welcome," said Lily, looking forward and running to get off campus. GUMI smiled at Lily, even though she didn't see her face. The sky was as orange as the current sunrise, but the rest of the world was blood red. She thought of how everyone she used to know would soon be forgotten, and how she'd start a new life with Lily. They weren't the best of friends, so she crossed her fingers that they'd get along. She thought of other friends she could bring.

"Wait, we need to grab my friend Rin. She's a freshman, and she won't be able to survive on her own. Please, she lives a few rooms away from here. She doesn't stand a chance." GUMI hoped that Lily would buy her excuse for taking Rin. She really was afraid that she'd have no more friends, and she needed someone to embark on this new journey with. She had read countless apocalypse mangas, and always thought she would survive in a catastrophic situation such as this one. She hoped she was right.

Lily sighed. "Fine. I guess one more isn't a bad idea." GUMI couldn't tell if she was happy, upset, or shared her feelings. She smiled anyways, hoping it was the latter. Maybe they had some things in common.

"Alright. Take a right at this gap here, and then it's the fourth door down." They diverted their path to the door. GUMI panted; she was not the strongest girl at her school. "Rin! Open up! It's me!" Gumi gasped for more breath. "We're leaving now!"

Rin opened her door. She was new to the school. She was located in the freshman wing, along with her roommate. "We- We're taking Len too, right?" She pointed over to her male accomplice, packing up his things. Legend has it, the principal mistook him for a girl, and placed him with Rin. They became best friends, and they promised to keep him gender a secret to the head of the school.

"Yeah, just pack up quick. We need to go!" Even though GUMI was horror-stricken, she knew the importance of survival, and getting things done quickly. The early bird gets the worm, after all. Their room was a mess, and len seemed to be treating this event like a vacation. GUMI stomped into their room, and helped len out.

"I hope you realize that you aren't going to need that bag. Just put your essentials into a backpack, and let's head." Len looked at her, his face filled with embarrassment. He was like a little brother (or sister) to GUMI, and he always took orders from her. "Shit! I forgot my bag!" yelled GUMI to Lily.

"Don't worry about it. We can raid a drugstore if necessary. I have knowledge on how to use a gun, you know," said Lily, acting as a guardian to the small child among the new group. GUMI was shocked. She never took the thought of illegal activity in, but she knew it supplied everything she needed. She was in awe that Lily, the school's popular kid, knew how to be a criminal. She wondered what she did for fun.

"Okay… I think we're all ready. Let's go! We have to make it to the field! And excuse me if I take a bit more time than planned. I need to grab something off-campus." Lily dashed out the door.

"Wait!" exclaimed GUMI, but Lily was out of the door.

* * *

><p>asdjflakjfdljka; welp this is my first fanfic owo<p>

I hope I didn't create any major writing crimes while writing this. Hoep u leik it o3o


End file.
